What Is Your Problem?
by eskimobee
Summary: Four new students start at Waterloo Road. Each with a dark past. Chapter Seven: A new update, quickly following CH6.  This is the lead up to Christmas break, and it looks like some of them really need a break.  Are things getting too much for Kaitlyn?
1. New People

My first WR fic

Disclaimer: Nawwsies, WR isn't mine. I don't own Adam Lambert or the song For Your Entertainment. I don't own Mayday Parade or their music.

That's enough of that now!

Enjoy!

#####################

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

Chapter One

New People

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

"New term, Karen. How's the new intake looking?"

"Well Chris, we have four new pupils starting today. Derek McAllen, year eight, Ana Hess, Joshua Keller and Kaitlyn McAllen, year eleven." She looked up and saw Chris's face flash with some recognition. "What? Do you know one of them?"

"Uh... yeah. Kaitlyn McAllen. Her family used to live near me. I remember Kaitlyn was four years old, and her older sister, Alice was nine when they moved away. I don't know Derek, I don't think he'd have been born yet. It was quite a long time ago." Chris didn't quite look Karen in the eye. She suspected he wasn't telling the whole story.

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

_Kaitlyn McAllen._

Black fishnet tights. School skirt. Neon green and fluorescent pink skinny belts. Chains attached to belts. Knee length new rock boots.

Blouse. Tie. Cardigan.

Hair mousse. Straighteners. Hairspray.

Primer. Concealer. Liquid base. White foundation power. Eyeliner. A light dusting of dark eyeshadow. Dark red lipgloss.

Left Hand: Silver thumb Ring, Black purity ring. Dark green watch.

Right Hand: Thick black wristband. Black silver index ring.

A final dash of hairspray, on head and tights. Lift bag and retrieve blazer from bottom of wardrobe.

"Kaitlyn."

"What!" She slung her bag over her head and onto her shoulder

"You're not going to your first day of school looking like that."

"I'm sixteen, not eleven. I'll go how I like."

"Seriously? The punk look went out in the eighties."

"Well. I want to make it distinctly clear that I am not a chav. Besides, it's not punk, it's just self expression."

"Fine. It's your funeral. When it comes to the 'I told you so' later, don't complain that I didn't try to stop you."

She rolled her blue-grey eyes "There won't _be _an 'I told you so' later. If anyone says anything, I'll tell them where to stick it."

"Even if it's a teacher? Mrs Fisher?"

"Do you think that I'll conform to their rules? It's bad enough having to wear a uniform."

"It's the rules."

"Ally, rules are stupid. I'm just going along with the uniform so I stay for at least the first week."

"So next week you're just going as you then?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"What would Chris say about it?"

"He has no effect on my life."

"He does now. Just hope you don't get him as a form tutor."

She rolled her eyes again, and stormed past Ally, out of the room.

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

_Ana Hess. 16. Still has to go to school._

This is so stupid. I have a job. I don't _need_ school. Apparently the law says I've gotta go to school until I'm sixteen. Why am I still here?

'Starting off fresh'

If that's what you wanna call getting fobbed off on yet another school, fine.

I skip breakfast as usual. Not because I'm anorexic or want to lose weight, I just don't like eating early on.

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

_Joshua Keller._

16.

Absolutely gorgeous.

Babe magnet.

Slap on a little aftershave and a cheeky little grin.

Joshua Gregory Keller. You sexy devil!

Waterloo Road won't know what's hit them.

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

"Jess, mum says if you want a lift you have go now."

"Go away, Harry. Tell her I'll be down in a minute."

He rolled his eyes and left the room. At that second, Jess's phone buzzed.

Message: _Hey I won't be in today, got an appointment. Have a good first day back. Vicki xx_

She clicked reply and typed a quick message: _K cya l8r babes! Hope everything's alright with the appointment. Give me details after school. Jess xxx_

"Jess! I'm leaving now!" she could hear her mum shouting up to her. She lifted her bag and blazer then went downstairs.

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

'_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into  
>Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do<br>'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
>I'm here for your entertainment<em>

_Oh! _

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
>You thought an angel swept you off your feet<br>But I'm about to turn up the heat  
>I'm here for your entertainment '<em>

"Derek can you turn it down a bit? I'm trying to get Chris on the phone to speak to Katy."

"Fine."

'_Take the pain  
>Take the pleasure<br>I'm the master of both'_

"Those lyrics are a bit dodgy, I don't think mum would want you listening to that."

"Well mum's not here, is she? I'll switch to my mp3 player."

"Ok. I'll take you to school in ten minutes, then I have to go to work."

"Right."

"And Derek-"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to get into trouble today."

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

8.15... Why am I here so early? There's a couple of kids milling about. I'm sitting on a low wall playing on my iphone. My mum had told me not to bring it but I don't care. I brought it anyway.

"Alright." I hear someone say "My name's Josh. What's yours?"

"Ana."

"So you're not even gonna make conversation then?"

"Nope."

"Why not? You seem like a nice girl, not so hard on the eyes either."

"What's your problem?"

"No problem, I just thought that I should introduce myself, and that you seemed like you'd be a laugh."

"Well, I don't wanna be here so you can shove off."

"Or I could just be persistent until I befriend you."

"Or you could- Shove. Off."

"Alright then gorgeous. I get the picture. Keller out." He mock saluted

I look at him properly. Ok. Maybe I was a bit hard on him. He winks and saunters away. Cocky little bugger.

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

Karen stepped out of the car and lifted a pile of books and a file. She locked the car and followed Jess and Harry inside. Bex was happily back with them and had a job working in a shop. It wasn't great pay, or that fulfilling, but it got her out into the world and gave her some independence. Karen just hoped she wouldn't fall prey to another 'Hodge'. As she neared the front doors she noticed a girl on the step, hunched over a phone.

"You're going to have to turn that off before school starts. Otherwise I'll have to confiscate it."

The girl looked up and did so. Karen recognised her as one of the new pupils, Ana Hess. There had been something in her file about poor and disruptive behaviour. Hopefully this would be a fresh start for the girl.

"Sorry Ana, it's the rules."

"I know. Don't mean I have to like it."

Karen smiled slightly and stepped through the door, heading to her office.

New term. New faces. New beginnings.

She saw Chris standing in her office, talking to someone she couldn't quite see. He looked somewhere between annoyed, angry and, if she wasn't mistaken, sad. She rounded the corner into her office and saw a pupil standing at the other side of her office. From the looks of things, Karen was going to have to clamp down on uniform customisation.

"In trouble already? I'm sorry, I've forgotten who you are, what's your name again?"

"Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn McAllen. Well, maybe not, but that's what name I was given."

"What's going on, Mr Mead?"

Before he could explain, Kaitlyn spoke up. "Chris hates me. He has a personal vendetta against me. No wonder Ally slammed the phone down this morning." She stormed out.

"Kaitlyn!" Chris called after her. He made to follow her, but Karen stopped him.

"Chris, don't."

"Sorry. It's just not the way I wanted to start the term."

"What's going on, Chris?"

"I can't tell you. Not yet. Let's just get through today."

"I told you about keeping things from me. It's as if you don't trust me."

"I can't. Not just yet. I just need to get my head straight."

"Is this anything like what happened with Jess?"

"No." He looked horrified "It's just something from a long time ago has come back to bite me."

"If this is going to affect you today, I need to know."

"It won't. Look, Karen. I just need some time to cool off. I'm not ready to talk about it."

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

"You look like you've been pissed off."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Harry."

"No. I meant, who are you, thinking you can just start up a conversation with a total stranger?"

"Harry Fisher."

"Oh. I've already met your mum."

"Really? Were you in trouble 'cos of your uniform?"

"Yeah. I swear Mead hates me."

"I used to think he and my mum were having it on, but then I heard he went with my sister, before the start of last term."

"That's gross!"

"Well, he didn't know she was a pupil, but then my mum found out and she nearly reported him."

"Right. It's a bit of a cliché though. Female head-teacher with her male deputy?" She shook her head.

"Turns out it was my dad having the affair. He moved in with her and they moved to London."

"Well. Seems nothing changes with Mead."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I don't want to say here, in case someone catches wind, but it's not exactly his proudest thing." The end of break bell sounded.

"Right. Bike sheds at the start of lunch. Tell me there."

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

Joshua Keller sat watching the girl on the step. Something about her had made him want to take a second look.

_Ana._

A beautiful name that really didn't do her justice. Maybe this time around he _wouldn't _be a 'babe-magnet'. Maybe he'd found his anchor. Someone to keep him grounded.

_You be the anchor that keeps my feet on the ground, I'll be the wings that keep your heart in the clouds._

Maybe the song would have meaning. No-one knew that he secretly loved listening to Mayday Parade. People thought they were either 'a bit emo' or 'kinda girly'. Joshua secretly thought that they were really good. He didn't care about what others thought. Now though, he cared what Ana would think.

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

"GCSE Chemistry." Chris started giving out the GCSE Chemistry textbooks "This book will help you along with any notes and help you can get from me. I expect you all to be mature enough to listen and pay attention." He turned to the class from the front "I also want you to know that you can come to me with anything. Even if it's got nothing to do with chemistry." He paused and surveyed his class. "Right. Open the textbooks to page seventy nine, we'll start from there today."

The lesson moved on and as the bell rang, Chris spoke loudly to be heard over it and the sound of everyone packing up.

"Kaitlyn, I'd like a word, please."

She went up to his desk and said "Sir, I've got maths next, I don't wanna be late."

"It'll only take a minute." He waited until the last person had left the room, before speaking. "About this morning-"

"It's not important. I'm going to class. I'll talk later, yeah?"

"Yeah. Alright."

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

"Mead is getting on my back."

"Why?"

"He 'wants a word' later."

"Is it anything to do with what you were gonna say earlier?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Right, well, you said 'seems nothing changes with Mead'. What did you mean?"

"I used to live near him, when I was younger. He always was nice to us, especially when our dad wasn't. To say that dad was abusive and neglectful would be like saying that a bull in a china shop leaves a bit of a mess behind it."

"I'm sorry. He sounds like a right piece of work."

"He is. Anyway, Mead was always there for us when dad hurt mum then left for a couple of days for some 'space'. One time, I was about three or four, I walked in on him kissing my mum."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. I started crying and ran out of the room. Mum tried to follow me but I went into the room me and my sister shared and barricaded the door. I turned round and saw my sister lying on her bed. She looked like she'd been crying. That night she told me that they'd been having an affair on and off for about five years. That she knew about."

"Do you think they ever..."

"Definitely. I'm pretty sure that." She leant close to Harry and whispered "I think he's Derek's dad. Maybe even mine."

"Well that's a new one."

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

"Ana!" I hear my name "How's your first day been then?" Oh great, him.

"It's school. I don't exactly pay much attention."

"So have you thought more on starting up a conversation with me or are you just going to tell me to shove off again?"

"I've thought about it and... no. I can't be bothered."

"You're not doing anything. You're just sitting here. You don't even have any food in front of you."

"I'm not hungry." I wish he'd go away.

"I'll bet you skipped breakfast too then."

"How'd you work that out then?" She raised a sceptical eyebrow

"You were moody and you looked tired. Which means you either had a late night, didn't sleep or have decided that eating's for losers and people who wanna follow the crowd and live."

"What's your problem? I'm. Not. Hungry."

"I've seen what eating disorders do to people. Trust me. You _don't_ wanna go there."

"I'm not anorexic or anything I just don't happen to be hungry at this very second. Just 'cos you ain't seen any food, don't mean there wasn't any before."

"I saw you come in and sit over here without food, or going to get any. _Please_ eat something." Stalker.

"I will. Later."

"Have you at least had anything to drink? Water, I mean."

"Yeah. This is my second bottle." She pointed to an almost empty bottle of water on the table beside her.

"At least it's something."

"I'm _fine_." I reply exasperatedly

"You are now." He replied, sighing.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It's just that I know what can happen when you don't ask for help. I f you wanna talk, I'm right here."

"You don't even know me."

"That's 'cos I haven't had the chance to."

The end of lunch bell sounded. That boy is _really_ starting to get on my nerves.

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

"Everything alright, Harry?"

"Yeah, mum. It's just. That new girl."

"Ana?"

"No, Kaitlyn. She said something. It was weird."

"What about?"

"I don't know what she was trying to say exactly, but she keeps complaining about Mr Mead."

"Right. Thanks for telling me, darling. The bell's about to go, so you should get to class."

"Ok. See you later."

Karen watched her son leave the room. She was _definitely_ going to have to speak to Chris.

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

"I know it's hard. Ally told me when you'd last heard from your mum. She says that Derek hardly remembers her, and what he does ain't exactly great."

"Chris, it's not that I miss her, I just wish she would get in touch. We've heard through other people how she's doing, but I wish she'd come home."

"If you need help with anything you know where I am. I can also have a word with Mrs Fisher, make her aware of what's going on. Tell her the whole story."

"No. Most of it, but some stuff she can't know."

"Which bits?"

"You know fine rightly which bits."

"Ok. But if she needs to know I will have to tell her. I'm not just a neighbour any more. I'm your teacher, and that comes with certain responsibilities."

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

"So what's your deal, then? You haven't been pleasant all day. You haven't eaten either. Ana, if I have to go and get Mrs Fisher to talk to you to get you to see straight then I will."

"Why are you bothering with me? I've been nothing but rude and horrible to you. So why are you still trying to talk to me?"

"Because I don't think you're like that at all." He said quietly, leaning closer to Ana.

"I am." She said, a little unsurely

"I don't believe that for a second." She could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"You don't know me." She whispered

"I know. But I'd like to." He moved closer and brushed her cheek with his lips.

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

"Karen."

"So are you going to tell me what's going on with Kaitlyn McAllen, or are you going to avoid the issue?"

"I'm going to tell you most of what's going on. There's some stuff has to come from her, when she's ready."

"Does she know you're speaking to me?"

"Yeah. I talked to her just after lunch."

"Ok. So what's going on, then?"

"I told you how I used to know her until she was five."

"Yes. Go on."

"I had an affair, with her mum. It went on for about seven years. She broke it off with me, then they moved away."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"There is a strong chance that I could be either Kaitlyn's or Derek's dad. Maybe even both."

"Ok."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be? The past is the past, and it's got nothing to do with me. Is that why she was in here this morning?"

"Yes and no. I pulled her in because of her clothes but then she started saying how she wants a paternity test."

"Are you going to go for it?"

"I don't know, Karen. If I am her or Derek's dad then it could upset Ally. She phoned me to tell me not to indulge Kaitlyn's 'delusions'. Apparently Kaitlyn has this idea that her real dad is some kind of amazing guy, and I'm not in any way. On the other hand, if I'm not, it could make Kaitlyn worse. Their dad was so messed up. They haven't heard from their mum in years. Kaitlyn wants her to get in touch, but I really don't think it's a good idea."

"Well, whatever way you decide to go, I'll support you in your decision."

"Thanks so much, Karen."

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

########################

So... first WR story what do you think?

Like the characters?

Do you think that Chris should be just Derek's dad or both Derek and Kaitlyn's?

If I'm gonna make this longer It won't be until my exams are over on 13th June. Until then- BYE!


	2. School reports

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in WR it belongs to BBC. I don't own creative or Skull candy (apart from one set of purple earbuds-they sooo cute! And PURPLE! YAY!).

AN: I thought i needed some background on our four new peeps and decided official channels first, random outbursts and quiet private confessions later (they always seem to do stuff like that). So I rustled this up during breaks in revision.

Also, I'm sending Bex to London this chapter cos i don't really think she would add anything to the story. Means it also gives stuff for later chapters. Not much storyline here, it's more of a scene setter and I didn't want it getting too long.

Anyway, enough of that, on with the story.

Enjoy!

####################

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

Chapter two

School reports

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

_Name: Kaitlyn Zara Marjorie McAllen_

_D.O.B.: 23/08/1994_

_Sex: Female_

_Nationality: British_

_Ethnic origin: Other: White/Hispanic_

The first few pages of Kaitlyn McAllen's file looked like any other student's. When it came to the record regarding behaviour it all changed.

_Student: Kaitlyn McAllen_

_School Behaviour Reports:_

Primary school(s):

_Years 1-2: Kaitlyn's Behaviour in Junior School was immaculate. She was polite and well mannered. A delight to teach, and a pleasant girl to know. We at St Mary's Preparatory Department will miss her shining smiles. -Y. Cusack_

_Years 3-6: At first, Kaitlyn was a quiet and shy girl. When she reached Year 5, her behaviour began to slip. This continued until the end of her time here at Newbury West Primary School. It was as if there was a different girl in her shoes. We hope that someday soon, the old Kaitlyn will return. -D.F. McConnell_

Secondary school(s):

_Year 7: Kaitlyn's overall behaviour for the first two terms was disruptive, until the end of the second term. For the third term, Kaitlyn's behaviour was incredibly good. She was polite and considerate. We also noticed she was beginning to gain a few friends and was concentrating better in class. I wish her all the very best in year 8 and onwards in her new school. -H. Dorling._

_Years 8-10: Kaitlyn settled well, with only a few problems, and has enjoyed attending St Matthews High school. We will be sad to see her go. A pleasant and talented girl. We hope her new school will experience Kaitlyn's love for Art, Amateur Dramatics and singing. – V. Torley_

She seemed like your average everyday girl, until Karen came across about a dozen incident reports from her previous school alone.

_...Kaitlyn McAllen began a fight with two other Year 9 pupils. Helena Stoker was sent to hospital with a possible concussion. Marie St. Clair and McAllen were both sent home. The story is, McAllen walked past the two girls, one of them said something she found insulting, she punched St. Clair and pushed Stoker into a wall, which she hit her head on..._

_...Yasmin Tierney sustained superficial cuts to her left arm and right hand, after Kaitlyn McAllen unprovokedly pushed Tierney into a bush..._

_...Kaitlyn McAllen was sent home after attempting to break up a fight between two Year seven boys. One of the boys' sister pulled her out of the way and started to punch and kick her. Several of her friends joined in and Mr Daniel Anson had to physically drag the girls off her.  
>After being seen to by the nurse, McAllen insisted she didn't need further medical assistance and was sent home, under the care of her sister, Alice McAllen (Year 12)...<em>

The reports continued until Karen saw the last one.

_...The police had to be called to try to get Year 8 pupil, Derek McAllen off the roof of the bike sheds. Derek's sister, Kaitlyn McAllen, Year 10, had already tried to talk him down. The police spent two hours trying to get him to come down, until Kaitlyn climbed up and lifted him down to their sister, Alice McAllen, Year 13..._

Looks like it wasn't just Kaitlyn that was disruptive.

_Name: Derek Lucas McAllen _

_D.O.B.: 14/06/1997_

_Sex: Male_

_Nationality: British_

_Ethnic origin: Other: White/Hispanic_

_Student: Derek McAllen_

_School Behaviour Reports:_

Primary school(s):

_Years 1-3: Derek has not seemed to make any friends in his three years at Newbury West Primary School. His behaviour is atrocious, even at this early stage. He seems to be lacking in social skills and has been recommended for special education assessment. – D.F. McConnell_

_Years 4-6: Derek McAllen is not a well behaved, well mannered boy or even hard working, by any stretch of the imagination. However, all his little quirks and comedy moments are often well timed, and he has become a 'class clown' of sorts. Academically, I think he is set to struggle, however he would do well in the performance industry. I hope that he chooses a good path and everyone here wishes him every good fortune for the future. - J. Herten_

Secondary school(s):

_Years 7-8: St Matthews High School has seen some real characters, but none compare to that of Derek McAllen. We are aware his first school's attempt to recommend him for assessment. Two months into his time here, Derek was diagnosed with having Attention Deficit and Hyperactivity Disorder, and was then helped with dealing with the problems associated with ADHD. We wish him, and his sisters the best of luck in the future. -V. Torley_

Karen didn't have Alice McAllen's file, so she didn't know if she had been like her siblings. All she knew was, Alice had completed her A-levels and had taken a gap year to be able to look after her brother and sister. Something made her wonder would Bex do the same for Jess and Harry? They were both old enough now that they could pretty much look after themselves. No matter what the file said, she could see, just for a moment, her own children's names on the file. Their faces in the picture.

_Name: Anastazija Suzana Hess_

_D.O.B.: 16/04/1995_

_Sex: Female_

_Nationality: Croatian National_

_Ethnic origin: White_

_Student: Ana Hess_

_School Behaviour Reports:_

Primary school(s):

_Years 2-6: Anastazija arrived too late in the year to begin in Year 1. She was given a test and allowed to begin education the next September for Year 2. This allowed her time to learn the English language, which she now speaks as a second language better than some of her peers who have it as a first. Towards the end of Year 4, Anastazija decided that she would prefer to be known as Ana. Her classmates and teachers obliged, apart from one boy, Karlo Sudar. The two families apparently lived near each other in Croatia. The Sudar family are traditional and have since pulled their son from school. Within a month of this, we noticed Ana was happier and became more involved in school events and was making excellent progress with her school work. We wish her happiness in Secondary Education. –S. Brooks._

Secondary school(s):

_Year 7: Ana has been an excellent pupil here at St. Vincent's Grammar School. We will all miss her greatly. –L. Garner_

_Years 8-10: Upon reading Anastazija's previous school behaviour reports, I thought we had an excellent talented pupil in her. She has been nothing but trouble, and her previous school report leaves nothing to be desired. Anastazija has been badly behaved and disruptive throughout the three years she has spent here. She was involved in several incidents of vandalism and physically assaulted a teacher two months before the end of term, resulting in a three week exclusion. We hope she becomes better settled in her new school in September and lives up to the promising reports which, unfortunately, did not come to fruition here at Brixton Comprehensive. - D Goren_

The final file on her desk was that of Joshua Keller. So far, the pupil files had only brought great sadness and an amount of pity for them that Karen hoped no-one would find out about. She hoped that they could settle, and that Waterloo Road would give them a chance at a future.

_Name: Joshua Gregory Keller_

_D.O.B.: 31/10/1994_

_Sex: Male_

_Nationality: British_

_Ethnic origin: White_

_Student: Joshua Keller_

_School Behaviour Reports:_

Primary school(s):

_Years 1-6: Joshua experienced long term bullying while here at Springbourne Academy, which only became apparent in his final year. It has also come to light that Michael Keller, Joshua's older brother, had been beating him when he was in years 1-3 and began again when Joshua was halfway through his year 6, when he told teacher Cameron McLaughlin everything that was going on both inside and outside of school. Admittedly, this oversight has caused need for retraining in each member of staff, and a confidential counselling service is now being provided, so that cases like this can be detected and dealt with earlier. Everyone here regrets the massive oversight in Joshua's case and we hope he can heal and not have to deal with a similar situation in the future. – K. Strachan_

Secondary School(s):

_Years 7-10: Joshua Keller was a very private pupil until year 9. He got involved with a very popular young girl and they thought for three months that he'd got her pregnant. When it turned out she wasn't, he dumped her and started going out with a girl in year 13. This went on through to the beginning of his year 10 until she dumped him and caused him to carelessly sleep around with any and every girl who would even talk to him. He then was told that the older girl was pregnant and he wanted to know if it was his child. When she said it was, he started chasing after her, but subsequently realised that the dates didn't add up and it wasn't his child. At the end of his year 10 he really did get a girl pregnant, year 12 student Jenny Woodlake. All set to be a father, Keller proposed to Woodlake, who turned him down and two hours later, took her own life. Keller attempted to follow her, but was stopped by his older brother, who then proceeded to hit him repeatedly until Joshua promised not to kill himself. Hopefully, Joshua's new school will give him the fresh start he needs. –N. Jackson_

And here Karen thought Joshua's file would bring her some glimmer of hope. As it turned out, his was the worst of all. Looks like the entire staff would have their work cut out for them

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

Day two of Waterloo Road. Today Ana was going to get a surprise. Despite only knowing her for 24 hours, Josh believed that this was the girl he was destined to be with. Despite his rocky past with girls, he was ready to be with someone solid. A proper relationship. No jumping into bed with someone you've only known two minutes then getting dumped like yesterday's newspaper.

Today he also planned to get to know more pupils. He would have to establish popularity as soon as possible. Just be confident and if anyone asks about your past, deflect the questions with 'hey the past is the past, I'm living in the right now'. If that doesn't work shrug it off, 'it was pretty boring' blah, blah, blah. Just remember, confidence will get you _anywhere_.

"Alright little bro?" said a soft, slightly rumbling voice

The walls of false confidence fell down at those three casual words. "What do you want?" Josh asked timidly, a tone he had not been familiar with in a long time.

"Just wishing you luck on your first day."

"Right. Even though it's my second."

"Ah. Sorry 'bout that. I only got back late last night, you were already in bed."

"Ok. I best be off then."

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye properly?" he grabbed Joshua's arm

"Goodbye, Michael, I'll see you later." Josh replied, wincing slightly as Michael increased his already iron tight grip

"That's not a proper goodbye, is it?" Michael growled and punched Josh in the stomach with his free hand.

"Ahh!" gasped Joshua as Michael let go and pushed him towards the door. Stumbling slightly, he managed to jog out of the door, pulling on his jumper as he left. So maybe today wasn't going to be a good day after all.

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

That new girl was really nice. Well, Harry thought she had been. Everyone else thought she was either weird or annoying. Ruth Kirby was a great friend, but there was something different about Kaitlyn that made Harry feel something unfamiliar. He wasn't sure what it was, but even after only a day of knowing her, Harry wanted to hang around with her. Get to know her. Who knew where it could lead?

He was snapped out from his daydream by Jess coming into his room. "Harry, mum's leaving now. We're picking Vicky up on the way so could you hurry up so we're not late. Also, mum has to get Bex to the train station. She's going for an interview at a college in London. She's going to move in with dad and Maria."

"So they can play happy families down there then?"

"I don't know. Right, I've got to go get some stuff for Vicky, she missed first day back and I got some things for her."

"Ok, whatever." Harry replied to Jess's retreating back.

Oh great. Vicky. Once she and Jess got together, they would never shut up. Stupid girls!

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

'_Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back. What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl '_

"Derek, please! Every _bloody_ morning with the music. Will you give it a rest?"

"Sorry Ally." He turned down his stereo .

"Do you really need it that loud anyway?"

"Sorry. It's just I like getting ready with a good tune."

"Ok. Just don't have it too loud, yeah? I'm feeling a bit... off. I asked Mike if could he take you to school. He's just let me know he'll be ten minutes, so stereo off, breakfast, and out the door."

"Ok."

"Right. I'm going to get Kaitlyn, make sure she's ready."

"Alright." He turned off his stereo and shoved his phone and a set of earphones in his pocket. He grabbed his purple skull candy headphones and slung them round his neck, plugging them into the socket of his bright green creative zenstone mp3 player. He pulled his sleeves over his hands to hide the bracelets he was wearing from Mike.

Mike always ranted and bitched about 'gays' and 'trannys'. In Derek's case, it wasn't that he was gay, it was just that his mother had given him a leather one with wooden beads. Mike had seen it and laughed at him, when they were alone one time. Derek had replied that it was the only thing that he had that reminded him of his mother, Mike had told him to stop being a pussy, that was what pictures were for, and to be a man. At the time, Derek had been nine years old. Since then, he resented Mike and wore the bracelet every day to spite him. He had also accumulated several more in the six years since, and wore every single one of them every single day.

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

Harry sat in the front seat of his mother's car, trying to drown out the babbling behind him. He'd called shotgun and, after reminding Jess that it would be easier to talk to Vicki if the three girls were in the back together. They were stopping off at the train station to leave Bex off to go stay with their dad for a few weeks and also go to the interview.

"Right Jess, Harry. I'll catch dad up on everything so far. Vicki it was nice meeting you and getting to know you. Look after Jess, Harry and mum for me alright?"

"Sure thing." She hugged the blonde, who was a little shorter than her

"Harry. You make sure Jess doesn't get herself into trouble right? And stay out of it yourself." She one-arm hugged her little brother "And you Jess, come on. Sibling hug." She pulled Jess in with her other arm. "Take care of mum" she whispered to both of them.

"Bex." The three siblings looked up at their mum "Time to go darling. Your dad says he'll be at the station about fifteen minutes before you get there to pick you up. He's leaving soon and your train leaves in five minutes. So we'd better hurry things up a bit."

"Right." She lifted her bag and threw it over her shoulders. "You lot get back in the car while I say bye to mum."

They all did so and watched as Bex and Karen disappeared into the station. About ten minutes later, Karen appeared, wiping her eyes.

"Mum, it's ok. Dad'll look after her." Jess said as Karen got into the driving seat.

"I know. It's just- It's like we're losing her all over again."

"Mum, she promised she'd phone when she got to dad's."

"I know, Harry. Your dad promised he'd send me a text when she got off the train."

"So now we know that she'll be alright."

"I know." She said, not really sure if it was the kids or herself that needed convincing. After a long silence, Karen broke it by starting the car and exclaiming, "Right, off to school."

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

####################

Not sure where this is going entirely (I keep doing that! I really should structure my writing better)

Anyhooo Chapter three is underway and I'll be raring to go on it soonish

until then adieu!

daydreamerkid xx


	3. Cover up

Disclaimer: This is well not mine, bitches!

AN: this is definitely AU. In this, Sam hasn't got cancer, and none of the new characters are added.

####################

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

Chapter three

Cover-up

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

Mr Clarkson

English

Head of Department

The door to her first English class made Ana want to throw up. It wasn't what was on the door, it was just that her previous experience with English teachers and the subject itself was, to say the least, not great. Yes, English was her second language, but she was pretty much totally fluent in her first four languages anyway, so that wasn't the issue. It was analysis of literature that really didn't appeal to Ana.

"Ana, is it? My name's Mr Clarkson, I'm your English teacher this year. Is it ok if I speak to you and the other two new year eleven students about this year's course?"

"Yeah. To be honest, I'm not great with English, I prefer Science and maths."

"Well, to me all that's a load of gobbledegook. That'll be why I'm in the English Department and not the science. Anyway, here's Mr Keller now. Joshua Keller?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to have a word with you two and another new pupil, Kaitlyn McAllen about the course this year, is that alright?"

"Yeah, sure sir."

"Right, go on in and find yourselves some seats."

They saw a pair of seats three rows from the back, by the window and took them up. There were two boys in front of them and one of them turned round. "Alright, I'm Finn Sharkey, what's your names?"

"Ana." "Joshua." They said almost at the same time.

"Is that right? My man here's called Josh too." The other boy turned and smiled at them, "He's Clarkson's son."

"Really?" said Joshua "Although I usually go by my full name."

"That'd make things a bit easier then, I reckon." Josh said "Josh Stevenson." He held out his hand, which they both shook "I don't use my dad's name 'cos it used to only be me and my mum. I only met him a few years ago. It's a long story." He rolled his eyes.

"Right, settle down you lot." Mr Clarkson called out from the front of the room. There were still a few people filing in, the last being a goth girl, who went to the back corner on the other side of the room.

"Oi, Dracula. Scared of the sunlight, are we?" said a loud mouthed boy in the back corner opposite.

"Kyle Stack! You've been warned about your behaviour. One more smart-alec comment like that and you go right to the cooler."

"Sorry Mr Clarkson," the boy grinned, clearly not sorry at all "Won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't. Right. Now that we've gone through the whole mess of arriving, some of you eventually." He looked around the room at those who had been last coming in, including Kyle, the goth girl and a few others. "So. As certain members of the class have noticed," he glanced pointedly at Kyle "we have some new faces joining us. I'm going to get the embarrassing bit out of the way as soon as possible. Right. The two people sitting here, Joshua Keller and Ana Hess. The girl at the back is Kaitlyn McAllen. For our first lesson, and the next, we are going to look at identity, so we can get to know each other a bit better. On Friday's lesson we'll go over this year's specification and coursework criteria and deadlines. Then next week we will get stuck right into the hard work. Right. What I want you to do is, for five to ten minutes tell us a few things about yourself and your plans for the future. I'll give you some time to prepare some things to talk about and then we'll get started. I want you to include one thing that no one else knows about you, nothing dodgy, we want to keep it clean. I really don't want to have to send anyone to the cooler in our first lesson."

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

"Right, year nines. Welcome to science. Today we're going to look at plants." After a collective groan from most of the class, Chris said "alright, alright. Listen. We're going to get the boring stuff out of the way first then we can go to all the really cool stuff. Besides, anything can be interesting if you look at it in a certain way. Today we're going to learn how plants grow. An important term we need to use is photosynthesis." He wrote it on the interactive board. "Right. Photosynthesis. Anyone know anything about it?" One cautiously raised hand "Yes, Derek?"

"Isn't that where oxygen gets converted to carbon dioxide by light energy?"

"Well done, normally when I ask that one no one answers, but good on you. Did you do that in your last school?"

"No, my oldest sister did A-level biology."

"Oh. Right." He said interested and a little surprised "Well maybe she can give you some tips." He smiled at Derek and continued with the lesson. It was approaching the end and he gave out some question sheets "Ok. If you could get these done for Friday, please. You can't do all of them just yet, but tomorrow I'll teach you the rest that you need to know to do them. I'm giving you these now so you can get a head start." Just then the bell rang "Make sure you don't lose them, and if you get stuck, come and ask, don't just scribble any old rubbish down, make sure you get the right answer. And do your best, I'm not expecting these to be perfect, but I expect you all to try. Off you go to your next lesson."

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

They'd gone through most of the presentations and there were about a dozen left. Tom closed the door as the last person left and turned to face the three new students.

"Ok. What I just wanted to know was what you did last year at your previous schools. It doesn't say much in your records and coming to a new school halfway through the GCSE course is sometimes a bit difficult. Anyway, I can give you all extra help until you're all up to speed. I'll need to know what you studied last year, but the sooner you're all caught up, the better."

There were mumbles of agreement from Joshua and Ana. Kaitlyn just nodded slightly, not looking at any of them. Tom frowned slightly then said "Right, you'd better go on and enjoy your break, and if you could all compile a list of your last years texts, that would be great."

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

'_You've been hit by, you've been struck by a smooth criminal'_

"Oi." Derek looked up

'_Annie, are you ok? Are you ok? Are you ok, Annie? Annie, are you ok? Are you ok? Are you ok Annie?'_

"Sorry." He said, turning his mp3 player off. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say hi. I'm Denzil, year ten. Who are you?"

"Derek, year eight."

"So, what you listening to?"

"Alien Ant Farm."

"Oh right" said Denzil, pretending he understood

"They were around ages ago. I was listening to the cover of Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal."

"Oh, I've heard of him. He was really famous and he died last year, didn't he?"

"Yeah. To be honest I prefer the Alien Ant Farm version better 'cos of the guitars."

"Do you play?" Denzil shifted into a more comfortable posittion

"I did for a bit, but then I gave it up."

"Why?"

"I weren't much good at it."

"Oh, ok." They both laughed "So whatcha think of this place so far, then?"

"It's alright, I suppose. Everyone seems dead on."

"You won't be sayin' that in a week."

"Whatcha mean?"

"You heard this place's history?"

"Yeah, I know it's bad, but I've heard it's got a lot better in the past few years."

"Yeah but it's been through a right number of head teachers."

"I heard about that. The one before Mrs Fisher left to get married, didn't she."

"Yeah. The one before that left 'cos he went to Africa."

"I heard there was one that got sectioned."

"As far as I know, yeah. He'd been here for years and had a breakdown. Started chuckin' stuff off the roof." They both laughed again, and got to know each other better, having a laugh until the end of break.

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

"Hey Harry." Harry heard his name and he turned around.

"Hi." He said, recognising Kaitlyn

"Who pissed in your cornflakes?" she said, noticing the look on his face

"Sorry, Kaitlyn. What's up?"

"Just came to say hi. You seem like the only person who'll talk to me, without it being an insult." she said bemused and sat in the shade of a large tree "What's up with you?"

Harry sighed and sat beside Kaitlyn under the tree. He replied, "Bex has gone to London for nearly a month. It'll be the first time she's seen dad properly since she came back."

"So what you being all moody about?"

"I dunno. I guess it's cos we've sort of been trodding on eggshells all summer. We didn't get to see dad that much either. Jess and Bex were allowed to go see him last term but mum wouldn't let me go."

"Why?"

"Apparently cos I needed to study."

"Studying does help."

"I didn't know you were so pro school."

"I'm not, I just don't think that lazing around on the dole all your life is the way forward."

"My mum would kill me if I did that."

They sat talking some more for a while, when Kaitlyn asked "So, do you wanna meet up over the weekend at some point?" then quickly added "Only if you're free."

"Yeah. Sure thing."

"Here's my number if you wanna text me." She quickly scribbled down a mobile number on a scrap page and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He said and wrote his own on a blank edge, ripping it off and giving it to her.

They both turned at the sound of someone wolf whistling and shouting "Get in, Fisher!" and rolled their eyes.

"So, I'll text you then?" Harry said starting to walk away backwards

"Yeah." Kaitlyn replied beginning to head in the other direction.

Karen watched from her office window, with a small amused smile on her face.

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

ONE WEEK LATER

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

"Oi, oi. What have we got here, then?"

Derek heard a male voice and looked up. There was a group of people a few years older than him.

"I'm Finn Sharkey. This is Kyle Stack, Josh Stevenson, Lauren Andrews, Sam Kelly and Amy Porter."

"Alright, I'm Derek McAllen."

"You Kaitlyn's brother?" asked the boy, Josh

"Yeah. How'd you know her?" Derek asked

"She's in some of the same classes as us." Josh replied

"Cool." Derek said stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking at his feet, shifting from foot to foot "I suppose you think she's fit or something. Everyone does. No matter what way she dresses or does her hair."

"Well 'e don't swing that way mate, does he? He'd be more than likely to think _you're_ fit." Finn butted in

"Shut up, I'd be arrested for being a pedo."

"Yeah, that is well wrong, Finn, what's got into you?" Sam said, looping her arm around her boyfriend's.

"Nothing." he said, lifting his arm around her shoulders and kissing her on the side of her head "Right. Me and Sam have to go see Rose about something. Catch you losers later." he grinned and walked off with Sam.

"Those two have got to get a room." Lauren said, rolling her eyes at Amy.

"Steady on. It's young love, innit?" Josh said, smiling and continued "I also have to bail out here, I need to go see my dad, I'll see you later guys." he said waving as he turned and left, then spun and looked directly at Derek "Nice meeting you, mate." then he turned and walked off.

"He fancies you." Amy said "Well." she looked him up and down "You are a cute kid."

"The emphasis on _kid_, there. He's had a bit of a hard time of it so don't let anything stupid happen."

"It's alright. I don't go that way."

"What way _do_ you go?"

"Who said I went any way? Look. I'm 11. At my age, girls are gross, and guys are just your mates."

"Right." Amy said, unconvinced "Surely you have a little crush on someone though?"

"Nope. Well, not really."

"Aha! I knew it. Who is it?"

"You're not even in my year, why do you care?"

"Cos your sister's a weirdo and we don't want you goin' the same way."

"I'm nothing like her. She's a total bitch. I hate her."

"Mr McAllen. Cooler, now." Derek winced and turned.

"Sorry, Mr Mead. Really."

"You're just like the rest of them." he gestured to Amy, Lauren and Kyle's retreating backs "Excuses, excuses. I really don't have the time, Derek."

"It's half two, sir."

"Cooler." he said, softer "We can continue this conversation there."

"Mr Mead? What's he done?" Derek winced again at his sister's voice

"I ain't done anything, Kat."

"Really wish you wouldn't call me Kat." she rolled her eyes at her brother, and turned to Chris "What has he done?"

"Swearing." he sighed "About half an hour in the cooler will give him some time to teach him to think before he speaks next time." They were now at the door to the cooler and Chris said to Kaitlyn "I think it's best you go and give him some space." Derek was standing in the room, looking at his shoes.

"He's my brother. I'll talk to him and make sure he learns his lesson."

"It's your fault I'm in here in the first place."

"My fault? You're the one who got yourself here." she walked over and stared him down.

"Only cos I was expressing how much I hate you." Derek said in a low whisper

"You don't hate me. You wouldn't know hate if it came up and slapped you in the face."

"So are you going to instead?"

"No. I just think you're a sad little jealous boy."

"Jealous? At least I've got _friends_. Face it. Not even your own _brother_ can stand the sight of you, you freak."

"You're gonna pay for that one." she grabbed his shirt and spat in his face.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID FREAK!"

"Right. The two of you stop it. Now." Chris attempted to intervene

"I'm jealous? At least _my_ dad is a decent man." he pointed at Chris and continued "At least _he_ isn't a murderer."

Dead silence. Chris was shocked and sat on the edge of the teacher's desk "I'm your dad?"

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

####################

Lovely little cliffhanger there

Watch for some continuance soon...ish


	4. Home Truths

###########

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

Chapter four

Home truths

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

From last chapter:

_"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID FREAK!... At least _my _dad is a decent man." he pointed at Chris and continued "At least _he _isn't a murderer."_

_Dead silence._

_Chris was shocked and sat on the edge of the teacher's desk._

_"I'm your dad?"_

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

"Yeah." Derek said, looking down at his shoes again "But not hers."

"You wouldn't want me as a daughter anyway. Have a nice life with your son. He's nothing to do with me anymore. I am done with his crap." she stormed out.

"Kaitlyn." Chris called after her

"Don't bother. She's a stubborn cow. She'll talk to me again, I just hope she doesn't start it all again."

"All what?"

"It's not important."

"You said 'at least he isn't a murderer', implying that Kaitlyn's dad is."

"Yeah. It messed mum up really bad. He found out she was cheating on him again. He threw her out when I was six. Didn't allow any of us to see her. A few years later, I was putting stuff in the bin outside when I saw something in the shed. I found blood on a garden fork and an air rifle. I told Ally and one day he just wasn't there anymore."

"You know that if I'd known I'd have been there in a flash."

"Yeah. Ally said you were a big shot teacher in Rochdale, back where we used to live."

"Is that when you moved?"

"No. We moved a lot, but it was 'cos we kept getting in trouble or people would find out about him. They'd drive us out, then we'd move on. This was meant to be a fresh start. No-one knows our business or cares, mostly 'cos their own lives are kind of messed up anyhow. Someone else's mess just doesn't faze anyone round here as much as those other places."

"Hopefully now you can settle somewhere solid. I know eleven years is a long time, and we won't get it back, but I want to be a part of your life now."

"Are you going to tell Mrs Fisher?"

"Yeah. Sorry, mate. I have to."

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

"What happened to you?" Harry asked Kaitlyn, who was sitting by herself under the same tree as earlier on.

"Nothing."

"Boy trouble?"

"No. Why?"

"Usually when either of my sisters are looking like that it has to do with some guy."

"In a way, two guys. My brother and Mead."

"Really? Did you find out the DNA results?"

"Yeah. He's Derek's dad, but not mine."

"So your dad is Gerald then?"

"No. Turns out my mum's a slag."

"So you don't know who your dad is?"

"I do. Well, I have an idea. It's disgusting."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently I have half my mum's DNA and then some."

"What do you mean?"

"My mum and dad are brother and sister."

"Eugh"

"But it's not my uncle Henry, 'cos he's been in prison for twenty years."

"What does that mean?"

"That means my mum has another brother she doesn't know about." She looked over, squinting slightly in the sunlight, her hair whipped about by the wind "My dad."

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

His upper left forearm was turning an ugly shade of brownish yellow. Just above his elbow, fresh purple bruises were forming. He was always early for PE, but wore a long sleeved white top under his shirt every day, just in case they showed through. Michael had come home drunk out of his mind the previous night. He had yelled at Joshua and told him that his girlfriend was coming over the next night and he'd better clear off so he could have the house to himself for getting ready to see her.

He pulled his football shirt over his head, the long white sleeves underneath looking pretty good, despite the real reason they were there.

"You're keen." He heard behind him. It was Mr Clarkson.

"Uh, yeah. I love a good bit of footie, sir." He flashed a grin and turned to pack his things in his bag.

"Did you get in a spot of bother recently?" Clarkson asked him

"What do you mean?"

"The back of your neck is a bit bruised, and there's a few scratches on your face."

"Oh, right, yeah. My neighbour's dog jumped up at me and I tripped and hit my back and a bit of my neck quite hard." He grimaced "Little bugger scratched me up as well."

"Right, well you be careful, alright? Don't want you ending up in hospital."

Joshua grinned again and glanced behind Clarkson at the other boys entering.

"Right, boys. Hurry up and get changed. Joshua here is raring to go. Maybe some of you could take a leaf out of his book." He clapped a hand on Joshua's shoulder, who winced and flinched away from him. Clarkson frowned slightly, but decided not to say anything in front of the other boys. "Maybe you could come help me set up some equipment, Joshua."

"Yeah, alright."

"Teacher's pet." Taunted Finn good naturedly

"Finn, come on, mate. He's just really raring to go." Said Josh, mimicking his dad.

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

The hallway was quiet, apart from the muffled noise in the classrooms. Derek sat on the step, staring at the graffiti art on the wall opposite. He heard footsteps behind him.

"What are you doing out here?" It was Denzil Kelly

"Just sitting here. What are you doing?"

"Got sent out of Chemistry for talking top much."

"Surprised you're not on the way to the cooler."

"Technically I am, but I'm waiting on Mead, he has to make sure everyone's experiments are safe. Where are you meant to be?"

"What period is it?"

"Fifth."

"Maths. I think."

"You seem distracted. What's up?"

"Nothing. I think I here Mead coming, I'd better go."

"Alright. I'll catch up to you later."

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

The last bell was both a godsend, but also a curse. Joshua made his way to the locker and emptied his bag into it. He lifted the dark purple plastic bag from inside and stuffed it into his bag. He noticed a small, delicate hand opening the locker next to him.

"Well, look at that." He grinned falsely "We're neighbours."

"Keller, I could punch you in the face right now and no-one would care."

His smile flickered, then spread as he said "Well, seeing as I'm not one to hit a lady, I shall back down while I still maintain a shred of dignity." He bowed slightly, stepping back a bit. "Miss Hess, I deem you a worthy opponent."

She rolled her eyes and they walked out of school together. Ana was confused when he didn't turn towards his house. "You not going home?"

"Eh, no, not right now."

"So where are you going? And what was in the bag?"

"What bag?" He smiled, innocently

"The purple plastic bag that you put in your locker this morning and shoved in your bag not five minutes ago."

"Ah, Miss Hess. So many questions, my dear."

"So where are you going?"

"What happened to the Ana who couldn't care less about me and wanted me to leave her alone?" he stopped them both and looked at her intensely

"What happened to the fake happy-go-lucky Joshua Keller who's been bugging me all week?" she retorted, with the same intense stare.

"Still here." He replaced his mask of mirth, that had briefly slipped, but his eyes showed a bitter coldness.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" she asked, her own eyes, soft and warm

"Yeah, my own house." He didn't look her in the eye, and walked on

"But you're not going back there. As far as I'm aware, you seem to always rush home, as if afraid of something. Or someone."

"You've known me all of five minutes, how can you just make assumptions like that?" his voice broke slightly, regaining his composure, he walked on. "Anyway, your assumptions are wrong."

She realized her house was the next street over. He walked towards the estate, and she headed after him. "Just tell me you have somewhere to stay tonight."

"I do." He said angrily, without turning back

"Look me in the eye and tell me that."

He stopped and turned, looking at the ground. He almost whispered "I do have somewhere to stay."

"Look me." She said intensely, stepping towards him "In. The. Eye."

"I-" he faltered "I was going to go find somewhere."

"You were gonna go squat somewhere on the estate?" she raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes again "Come on" she nodded towards her street "You're staying with me tonight. Then we can talk in the morning."

"Won't your parents mind?"

"They're not there and I'm an only child, meaning it'll be just us."

"You trying to seduce me?" he asked, trying to regain his boyish charm.

"In your dreams, sweet cheeks." She rolled her eyes and took his hand, guiding him to her house.

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

"Karen. Can I have a word? It's about Kaitlyn and Derek McAllen."

"Of course. Come in."

He walked to the desk. "There's been a development. I am apparently Derek's biological father."

"And Kaitlyn's?" Karen stood up, slowly

"No. Neither of them know who he really is."

"Let's sit down and talk over here." She indicated to the sofa, where they both sat down.

"I caught Kaitlyn using abusive language towards Derek, so I sent her to the cooler. She back-chatted me, and Derek took off. We found him when I took her up to the cooler, he was already there. Things were said, and I am apparently Derek's dad."

"You're sure of this?"

"Unless I have an identical twin I don't know about who was sleeping with Janet McAllen the same time I was, then yeah. I am his dad."

"What are you going to do?"

"Technically, I have no parental rights, so I don't exactly know. Hopefully, I'll get involved in his life now, if he'll let me."

"Well, I can only wish the two of you well."

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

"Hey, Ally. We're back."

"How was school?"

"Alright." Said Derek, before pushing past his sister and going up to his room.

"What happened to him?"

"I dunno."

"Kay." Ally said, warningly

"We told Mead about the results."

"We, or you did?"

"Actually it was him. Mead brought us to the cooler to get some quiet to talk and he just shot it out."

"Mum's coming back."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, she's been cleared. But I dunno how things are gonna turn out. It might just be like having another kid around."

"What do you mean?"

"There could be some brain damage, after the accident."

"Oh."

"There's something else. I'm going round to Mike's tonight, so you two have the place to yourselves."

"There's something else, isn't there?"

"Why? What do you mean?"

"You've got that face on you. The one that you put on when there's something you don't want me or Derek to know about. Every time we've moved, that same face. Then again when we came in before you told me about mum."

Ally sighed and sat down "I suppose you'll find out eventually."

"Find out what?" Kaitlyn stood at the table, staring at her sister, incredulously

"I'm pregnant."

~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~WR~

##################

And that's the end of that chapter *swishes scarf over shoulder*

Soooo many loose ends...

Don't worry, my children, I shall tidy them up, after having a little more fun, of course.

daydreamerkid xx


	5. Chapter 5 A Question of Trust

Disclaimer: Tis'nt mine!

AN: Ok, I'll admit, I fiddled with the ages a bit. Technically they should be year 12, but oh well. English school system confuse us Northern Irish!

#############

Chapter Five

A Question of Trust

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

"Thanks for letting me stay the night." Joshua smiled shyly

"It's no problem. Really."

"We barely know each other, and you let me stay over. Without your parents even being here. I could be anyone"

"I trust you. I knew you weren't gonna do anything stupid."

"How?"

"I'm a good judge of character." She grinned at him. "Anyway, I couldn't just leave you out in the street, or squatting in that flat."

"You're too nice for your own good, you are."

"Hey, come on. We've gotta leave for school within the next half an hour, or we'll be late. By the way, I washed your uniform in with mine, so you don't have to worry about a thing."

"You didn't have to I had a spare shirt and a few other things."

"Well then, you can leave all that here then."

"Why?"

"In case you need to stay again." She said matter-of-factly "_When_ you're staying next on a school night."

"What makes you think there's gonna be a next time?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"You were watching me sleep?" he said in alarm

"No." She laughed "I went up to go to the toilet, heard talking. The door to that room doesn't close properly and I heard some stuff that you otherwise probably wouldn't have told me."

"Well, like what?" he said, slightly panicky

"About your brother. Michael? Is it? His firm hand of discipline. How he doesn't want you to mess up his life."

"We should get going." He said darkly, looking at the clock

"You are going to leave that stuff there though?"

"I might as well" he sighed "I hope this don't mean I have to say you're my girlfriend. I have to keep myself available to all, but just out of reach."

"You wish you were my boyfriend" she rolled her eyes and walked off down the hall to the stairs, to put the bag of Joshua's things upstairs in the room he'd been in last night.

"Yeah" he muttered at her retreating back

He tidied up the table where they'd had breakfast, and gathered the books he had left in his bag from the counter, putting them back in his bag. He noticed a prescription slip beside the toaster. He idly glanced at the name on it and the medication.

'_Anastazija Hess  
>Topomax 40mg<br>Remeron 20mg  
>Risperdal 50mg'<em>

"So you found my script then?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry." He said, dropping the page, as if it were on fire. "What are they for, if you don't mind me asking?"

"The Topomax is an anti-convulsant, which can also be used as a mood stabiliser. Remeron is an anti depressant and Risperdal is an anti-psychotic medication."

"Well, you learn something new every day."

"I'm still getting used to them. When to take them. Honestly, a year ago I was a mess. The medication and the new school was a new start. I still get days where the meds don't really feel like they're working, others. I feel like I've been cured, but I know I have to keep taking them or I'll get worse. Well, everyone has good and bad days, it's just that mine were a bit more extreme." She smiled. "Shall we get going? No-one at school knows. Or is to know, alright?"

"Yeah." Joshua blushed slightly, and followed her out the door as Ana prepared to lock up.

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

Derek McAllen stood shirtless in front of the mirror. He wasn't overly tanned or that built up. He wasn't by any means pasty, or bony, he did have the beginnings of definition in his eleven, soon to be twelve year old body.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Kaitlyn said exasperatedly opening the door.

"What?" Derek grabbed his shirt and covered himself up.

"We have to leave for school in a minute. We're walking today 'cos Ally stayed over at Mike's."

"Right, I'll get dressed then."

"Just the shirt, you can do the tie on the way there."

"What about breakfast?"

"We are going to be late and all you can think about is food? I'll lift us some of those cereal bars Ally got last week. You still got enough money for lunch?"

"I think so, yeah. Can you get out while I put my shirt on, please."

"Well, seeing as you asked so nicely." She said, sarcastically, leaving the room.

Derek took one last look at himself, before hurriedly putting his shirt on. He lifted his tie, jumper, blazer and bag, and then walked out of the room to go downstairs.

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

Registration went without a hitch for the four new pupils, each arriving just about on time to get seated. Apart from a few smart comments from the loud boy, Kyle Stack, reprimanded by a tired Mr Clarkson, of course.

"So are you two an item then?" Finn Sharkey spun round to Ana and Joshua

"No" Ana said, unconvincingly shocked just as Joshua said "As if!" equally as unconvincingly.

"Tell that to your faces, then. You go round everywhere together, look, even now, you're sitting together. We even saw you walking in to school together."

"We just happened to walk in at the same time." Joshua said "Ana asked me about some homework problems then we were just talking about school and stuff."

Finn grinned, winked at them and turned back around, leaving the pair of them to shift awkwardly in their seats, avoiding each other's eyes.

Meanwhile, Kaitlyn sat at her desk at the back of the room, only speaking to answer her name, but otherwise staring at the edge of her desk by the wall. Kyle Stack made some comments at her about her appearance, was she some kind of vampire or something blah, blah, blah.

Kyle looked over at Kaitlyn again. She was a bit of a weirdo, but in a strange way, he didn't want her to change. _This_ was who she is. All the make-up and black clothes, with the little shots of bright colours. She wasn't like anyone else. Kyle suddenly realised he was thinking of this girl as someone he liked, maybe even fancied a bit. No. He couldn't. Could he?

Why was that boy, Kyle looking at her _yet again_? How many times? She didn't need to move her eyes from the spot they were staring at, she could see him from the corner of her eye. Glancing at her every five seconds.

The thought that he liked her scared him a bit. She was so different to him. So _not_ like any other girl he'd been with. _Maybe that was why_. Maybe he needed a change from the same type of girl. Maybe he would take a chance. Maybe he'd even fall in love. Who knew?

A piece of paper landed on her desk. It was a note, written in a cursive scrawl 'you go near Kyle Stack and I will have your organs for dinner, your tears as my drink, you sad little emo bitch.' She screwed the piece of paper up. A few minutes later, another landed on her desk. She realised they were coming from a girl two rows in front of her in the middle column of desks. 'show me disrespect like that srewing up that note again and I will make you wish you were never born.' She turned the note over and wrote 'empty threats will get you nowhere. I have no interest in Kyle Stack, you can have him.' She threw it at the girl, with surprisingly good aim the reply landed on her desk moments later 'you don't know who you're messing with you little emo bitch slut. Stay away from my Kyle or I will do things to you that not even your sick little emo mind will enjoy.' A few seconds later, the slip of paper was snatched from her hand. "Kyle Stack, Amy Porter and Kaitlyn McAllen stay behind please."

Stupid emo. Getting us all in trouble. She thinks she can just swan in here and take any guy she likes? No. No way. Not on Amy Porter's watch.

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

Joshua stood at the lockers, waiting for Ana at break. He intended to tell her that he'd be all right from now on, and he didn't need her help. He'd pick his stuff up at the weekend. She was taking ages. Finally, she appeared, closely followed by Mr Clarkson.

"Don't get mad at me, please." Ana said quickly, seeing Joshua's confused, and slightly hurt face. "I _had_ to tell someone. Anyway, he said he'd already thought something was going on."

"What did you say?"

"I don't think out here, in the corridor is the best place to discuss this." Mr Clarkson said, quietly "How about we head to my classroom, or Mrs Fisher's office?"

"No. I wanna have my break. Sorry." Joshua said, a little too quickly, and hurried off.

"I'll go after him. Try to explain. Should we tell Mrs Fisher, yet?"

"We will at some point. How about I go do that, while you try and talk to Joshua? Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah. I'll try to convince him that it's for the best, and that he needs to tell Mrs Fisher."

"No. Don't. That might have the wrong effect. Just try to make him understand where we're coming from. Don't say anything to him about Mrs Fisher yet."

"Don't say anything about me to whom?" Mrs Fisher appeared on the stairs, looking between the two of them, confused.

"I'll just go." Ana muttered, and ran off after Joshua.

"I think we'd better go to your office."

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

"Hello, again." Josh said to Derek

"Alright?" Derek replied

"So. How's school for you so far?"

"It's ok. It's nice to know that there's people here worse off than me, for once."

"That's maybe not the thing to look for in a school, but alright." Josh laughed

"Well, I suppose then, it's nice to know that people here won't judge you for who you are. You can just be yourself."

"Do you know who _you_ are?"

I'm eleven. I'm not supposed to know every aspect of the universe, let alone who I am."

"I reckon you year eights have it easy."

"Oh really? How come?"

"No exams to worry about, no girl or boy problems. Everything. Even the teachers are nicer to the little kids."

"I'm not that little, I'll be twelve next Tuesday." He said indignantly

"And I'll be sixteen in a few months."

"So what's year 11 like then?"

"I dunno. Kinda boring really. You have to go around doing exam prep and stuff, it's so boring."

"I kinda wish I was a bit older."

"Yeah right. Take your youth and embrace it. Well, I'm not exactly ancient, but hold on to your childhood for as long as you can."

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

Ana stopped by the bike shed and stood, just out of sight of Joshua. Well it wouldn't really have mattered, because he was sitting facing away from her, crying as quietly as he could. She let him have a few more minutes, before silently going round and sitting beside him. She gently slipped an arm around him and gingerly rested her head on his shoulder.

They sat there for an eternity, before the bell rang, causing them to silently get up. Ana gently wiped Joshua's face with a tissue, from a packet she kept in her pocket for emergencies like these. He put his hand over hers, and they stood, spellbound, staring into each other's eyes. He leaned into her and, for a split second, she thought he was going to kiss her. Instead, though, he pulled her into a hug. One hand was still over hers, the other slowly sweeping up and down her back, barely touching her, but enough that she could feel it.

They both walked back into the school. Hands, not quite touching, but very nearly there. Mrs Fisher stood with Mr Clarkson in her office. They both turned at the sound of the door opening. Within an hour, the police were questioning Joshua, in the office, accompanied by the three others. Within an hour after that, Michael Keller was arrested.

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

#############

El Finito! For now...


	6. Ally

AN: Short drabble from Ally's point of view about her current predicament

###########

How can you feel like everything is going right, when you know your life is falling apart?

You find out you're pregnant, and when you tell the father, he is over the moon. Then the next day, the father of your baby is arrested for constantly beating and abusing his brother.

You realise, if it is true, you don't want him to be a part of your baby's life.

You can't have him there around an innocent child. He'd never hit you, but what if the stress of parenting makes him lash out at you, or worse, the baby?

He can't do it.

But you need support. You need help.

But somehow, this is a good thing. Your sister and brother are old enough to look after themselves, and your mother is coming back. You don't know what state she'll be in, but there's some comfort to have another adult round.

Somehow, that feeling of everything will be alright just won't go away. You know it shouldn't, and the road ahead is rocky, but you feel so calm.

For no apparent reason.

The blue line told you, reassured you that things were looking up. Things were going in your favour.

You can't explain it.

Your brother comes in, he's angry for no apparent reason. Your sister follows suit.

Today she is quiet.

You ask 'what's up?'

The reply is shocking. You realise all that was said about the father of your baby was true. All true.

Then you find out that there are two boys fighting over her. One in her year, the other the year below.

One of them is the headmistress's son, the other, the headmistress's worst nightmare.

############

Next chapter time jumps


	7. Christmas Break

AN: Well that was quick! I'm on a roll!

Enjoy!

##############

Chapter Seven

Christmas Break

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

It was two days until Christmas break began. By now, the new pupils had settled in well. Almost. Kaitlyn still withdrew from the rest of the student body, and had yet to make a single friend apart from Harry Fisher. Concerned, Harry talked to his mum that night. Coincidentally, Chris had come round five minutes later to discuss some last minute changes to the end of term party the next day.

"So, I was going to put that about half an hour later, so we could have a bit more time for lunch if we swapped that and that around."

"Ok. What about this?"

"That's a backup plan. Always need a backup when organising stuff, Karen. Right, I'll just let the relevant people know in the morning and we can enjoy our last day before the break. Enjoy the rest of your evening and, I'll see you tomorrow."

Just then, Harry burst into the room, with his mobile in his hand. "Mum. Something's wrong with Kaitlyn."

"What do you mean? What's up?"

"I- I don't know. We were talking on IM then she signed off, saying she hated herself and stuff, so I tried to phone her, but she won't pick up. I don't know what's wrong with her. I don't know what I should do. I think she's going to do something stupid."

"Harry, calm down, love." Karen said, as Chris grabbed his coat and said "I'm going to go round there."

"She wouldn't do anything near Derek." Harry said, his voice shaking "She hates it when he sees her even cry."

Chris froze and paled "Actually, Derek was at mine tonight. He finds his mum being back difficult, even two and a half months on. We've worked out times where he's at mine, and at home."

"So, you mean... There's nothing stopping her?"

"I- I didn't know."

"I'm coming with you."

"Harry-"

"Mum. I'm _going_. You can't stop me."

"You should be in bed, it's nearly midnight."

"So should Kaitlyn."

Karen nodded in surprise, finally accepting Harry's concern for his friend. He and Chris left, Karen stood watching them go, almost in a trance.

"Mum?" Jess stood behind her mother "Mum, what's going on? Where's Harry?"

Karen turned, and looked at her middle child. "Harry's friend, Kaitlyn. He and Chris are away to try talk some sense into her."

"What? Why?"

"Harry thinks she might try to hurt herself."

Jess scoffed "Drama queen. She thinks she's so original going around like that all the time. She needs to grow up and stop wearing such ridiculous clothes and makeup."

"Maybe you need to look in the mirror, darling. Off to bed, now. We're up first thing tomorrow."

Jess scoffed again "How come little baby Harry gets to stay up, and I have to go to bed?"

Karen sighed, testily and said "Because he's helping a friend in need. You're just being a brat."

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

The past two months hadn't been all bad news, Ana and Joshua had finally got together. Although their meetings were in secret, and at school, they kept up the pretense of kind of flirt fighting, they really did cherish every second together. Tonight had been one on those times. Joshua smiled to a sleepy Ana "That was amazing. _You_ are amazing." He kissed her forehead "Right, we should probably get some sleep. Good night, gorgeous."

"Night, beautiful."

They were rudely awakened by the bright sunlight coming through the gap between Ana's curtains.

"Ahh! Sorry, forgot to say they don't really close that well, especially not when you're latched onto another person by mouth." She grinned, mischievously.

"Well, I guess it's better than an alarm clock."

"It's half six."

"That is _way_ too early."

"Not for me, it's not." Ana jumped up and grabbed her dressing gown.

"Oh, no. Please tell me you are not a morning person."

"I am indeed. I'm guessing you wish you were able to lie in bed for the next eight hours."

"Well... yeah, I do."

"No. You are not wasting your life in bed. Up you get."

"Are you off your meds?" Joshua joked sleepily

"Joshua, please don't joke about that." Her mood dampened "And, no- I'm not. I'm never going back that way."

"Alright, sunshine. I'm up, ok?"

"Great" she beamed "We're leaving for school in an hour then. Shower, clothes, breakfast, teeth, out."

"Can I just go back to sleep, while you shower?"

"Nope. I was thinking..." she went to sit at his feet "That we could save water, and..."

"What?"

"Well, if you haven't figured it out yet, you really aren't a morning person. If you _do_ wish to know, you could get up now, and find out." She turned and walked to the door. "Well, I am only wearing my dressing gown."

It took Joshua five seconds, and they were both in the shower.

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

The cold, clinical corridor of the hospital made Harry feel uncomfortable. He looked up to see his mum talking to Chris at the end of the hall. He sat alone on the chair opposite the room where-. He didn't want to think about it. The door opened, and Harry's head snapped back round to the door. The two police officers stepped out quietly, shortly followed by her doctor.

"Harry Fisher?" he nodded "She's asking for you."

"Ok." He stood up, but didn't move.

"Is everything ok?"

"I- I can't-" Harry was scared. He didn't know why, but he was.

"Look, mate. You've been here all night. This is just one little thing. One tiny bit more that you have to do. You don't actually have to do it, but-"

"I know. I'm going to do it anyway. I just need a second."

"Dad, what's going on?" Derek came up the corridor "Mum rang me and said Kaitlyn was in hospital."

"So she sent you in, rather than come see her own daughter, herself?"

"She's finding it hard. She doesn't know what to do with herself. First you're my actual dad, but not Kaitlyn's, then Ally's pregnant, now this. She can't cope."

"Ally's pregnant?"

"Yeah. I thought she'd said. And now Mike's gone down for beating up his brother nonstop."

Everyone in the corridor spun round at the sound of the door to Kaitlyn's room closing. Harry was no longer standing there, staring at it.

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

Joshua watched Ana as she made herself some toast. He stirred his cereal, and took a spoonful. Ana's slim figure was quite a show for Joshua. He was happy that they were together, but still wanted to keep their relationship a secret. When relationships went public, things got complicated. So, for now, in school they were just friends, who fought a little too much, but mostly flirty.

They kept the act up of how they both liked each other, but didn't realise it yet. Once or twice, they'd thought people had suspected things, but so far, they were good to continue. That was until Ana threw her toast up in the kitchen sink. And just kept going.

Once the sickness had subsided, Joshua looked painfully at Ana, and said "Please tell me that takeaway we had last night was a bit dodgy."

"Well, you're fine." Ana said, weakly

"Looks like _somebody_ isn't going to school today."

"And miss the end of term party?"

"Yep." Joshua replied, as Ana retched into the sink again. "So... when do your parents return?"

"Tonight." And said, then retched again

"Oh damn. I was looking forward to spending the night with you tonight and all."

"We could go to yours. I'll say I'm staying at Alannah's."

"To be honest, some Pepto Bismal, hot Ribena and a hot water bottle. You aren't coming to mine, or to the school party."

"So you're just going to leave me?"

"Ah. Right."

"Party's on then." She stood up "I don't feel sick anymore. Let's go to school."

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

Karen had managed to get Harry away from the hospital, and into school. Kaitlyn was discharged at seven that morning, and was in school just about on time. For the rest of the day, Harry promised himself he wouldn't let himself lose sight of her. The party was the usual bad jokes, and cheap junk food on plastic cutlery and paper plates. Kaitlyn automatically went to sit at a table on her own; Harry followed her and sat with her. She didn't seem to mind, or even notice that much.

He sat watching her. She'd admitted that morning that things were bad with Ally feeling the combined stress of impending single motherhood, and dealing with their recently rehabilitated mother. Kaitlyn had been feeling more and more pressure. She now had two people with incredibly changeable moods and short tempers living with her. She'd said she'd snapped and had bought the strongest alcohol she could find. Her first and only alcohol poisoning, she said.

All too soon, it was time to go home. Harry walked out with Kaitlyn and stopped at the gate, watching her go down the road. Now was the time when he couldn't watch her, he couldn't look after her. She'd been even more quiet today. Kyle Stack had been on and on at her all day, while Amy Porter shot the pair of them dirty looks. Harry had reluctantly asked Kyle to keep an eye on her during lessons. Kaitlyn had been repeating her GCSE English coursework, so she was in Harry's class for it. The rest of the time, he would have to trust Kyle.

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

##############

Stay tuned for more WR awesomeness!


End file.
